Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory
|-|Full Creature= |-|Top= |-|Middle= |-|Bottom= Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory was the ultimate Psychic Super Creature and one of the forms of Gaial Kaiser, Ryusei Kaiser and Prin. Its link parts are also one of the most active competitors in the Metagame ever since they were released. Story After the destruction of Pandora Space and The Infinite Orchestra of Love in the hands of Codename Thirteen, Gaial Kaiser, Ryusei Kaiser and Prin, who were in the banquet held by the Alien Royal Family after the Aliens and Hunters settled with each other, were highly angered and they awoken with new Psychic Powers given by the remaining energy of the ruins of Pandora space. The anger has filled them with pride and glory and they became the one and the only, the ultimate king of all psychics, Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory. Fighting alongside them were the ultimate dragon of despair and hell, Gallows Hellish Dragon, Total Annihilation, who were the alien's strongest generals, whom despite their sinister appearance, agreed with Gaial Ore Dragon to fight the Unknown using the remaining power of Pandora Space. Together they striked Codename Thirteen and Codename Thirteen was pulverized without much of a fight. However, then there came a new unknown known as Codename Sherlock who came with a highly powerful anti-psychic field and Gaial Ore Dragon was disgenerated. After the ultimate psychic super creature's destruction, Gaial Kaiser was locked inside the hyperspatial zone and had descendants such as Gaiginga (Another saying is that he became Gaial Baby), Prin was left alone and Ryusei was missing, but was later found out that he actually became a wandering soul. After this, Pandora space was completely destroyed and the Unknowns attacked earth themselves. Power As the best and the strongest, Gaial Ore Dragon has the power which are out of scale when compared to other psychic creatures, or psychic super creatures. He can unleash beams from his mouth which pulverize enemies in seconds and his body is invulnerable to physical attacks. He is still a psychic creature, however, and can be easily disgenerated by anti-psychic tactics used by enemies. Card Explanation General All Gaial Ore Dragon parts are meta, from top to bottom! While Gaial Ore Dragon itself is rarely seen linked, all of the individual parts are one of the most useful cards in the game and would be used in almost any deck with a hyperspatial zone. Anyway: If you would see a hyperspatial zone, i swear 99.9% there's at least one Gaial Ore Dragon part in it. Top Part (Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious) The top part of Gaial Kaiser is among one of the best removal tools in the game and had endless ways to remove creatures. It's actually some sort of assassinating dagger I assume. To its effect, it does have speed attacker, and it had 5000 power, and it can attack untapped creatures. This may not seem much, but it does put a full stop to any creature with 5000 power of less regardless of they are unchoosable or not. But when combined with any number of hyperspatial spells, it can do basically anything. As it had Darkness Fire and Nature, it can be combined with any number of high-usage hpyerspatial spells. In its first release, it was used with to remove two weaker creatures, for removing blockers and system creatures at the same time and for removing creatures with up to 7000 power. In fact the combination with Hyperspatial Emperor Hole was known as the best removal method ever at that time since it stops all system creatures, slow creatues and finishers with 7000 power or less in its tracks. In Revolution Saga, there was Redzone, Roaring Invasion, which allowed Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious to have massive synergy with it. In fact can recover Redzone from the graveyard and start removing the opponent's strongest creature and breaking 3 shields right away, which turned it into an even effective form of removal. Using this way, it can also remove Alphadios, Lord of Spirits right off the bat with . Another equally powerful card was the new-age Skeleton Vice, Black Psycho, Revenge. With Revive Hole, Gaial Kaiser can recover Black Psycho, activate a Skeleton Vice and remove a creature with 7000 power or less at the same time. Revive Hole was not the only thing going for Gaial Kaiser; another equally powerful Hyperspatial spell was which would allow Gaial Kaiser to return to the Hyperpsatial Zone, return the used up Invader to its owner's hand, then its owner can send out Gaial Kaiser and the Invader again. (Be Noted that the Gaial Kaiser was BELOW Redzone and no longer exists anymore, so it CAN be recycled!) Then in , a new Invader appeared, which was Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie. With the aformentioned Revive Hole/Gallows Hole and Black Psycho, It allowed an unfair advantage of recycling a used up Deadzone/Black Psycho/Gaial Kaiser, unleashing Skeleton Vice, and taking down any creature with 21000 or less. If Multiple Deadzones are used, they can take down almost any creature, sometimes taking care of more than 2 creatures at once. In Revolution Saga, the craze did not end as out of the Revolution change cycle in Gaial Kaiser works with FOUR OUT OF THE FIVE Revolutionary heads, with the only one that does not work with it being Miracle Star, Revolutionary Heaven Knight Emperor as it is Light and Water. Out of them, Puchohenza, Mia Moja was the strongest as it can remove all creatures with 12000 power or less at once, and the player's own removed creatures can be used to fuel pressure on the opponent. Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader comes in second, as it can spam more psychic creatures with its abilities for a powerful one-shot. Gallows Hole can be used on the Revolutionaries for an extra assault. As more powerful Revolution Change cards come in, Gaial Kaiser has became too versatile and may be facing banishment in the future. Middle Part (Prin Prin, the Victorious) Prin Prin was among one of the most versatile of psychic creatures in the game. In fact if you see a Hyperspatial Zone, there is 80% chance it has a Prin Prin. Prin Prin does not look spectacular, but it does have a very powerful life-saving ability; the ability to prevent any creature from attacking or blocking. And as it only costed 5, it can be sent out by almost any hypersptial spell. Out of all of them had the greatest synergy as one can add a shield, recover mana and disable a finisher at the same time, a tactic that is difficult to penetrate with a single creature. Therefore, the card was restricted. It can also have great synergy with which added a shield, disabled a finisher, and maked all of your creatures unblockable for a turn, making it a good form of offense and defense at the same time. It was also the main link part of the Gaial Ore Dragon and it had victory psychic link, so it can link awaken right on the bat unlike the rest of the psychic links which are slow, old and clunky. Therefore, if you had all 3 parts and if you are lucky, you can link all of them and finish the opponent in one go. As the synergy of this creature and other hyperspatial cards is amazing, I will not describe the rest here and I will leave all of you to your own imagination. But one thing is for sure; It is endless. Bottom Part (Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious) The bottom part of the Gaial Ore Dragon is just about as versatile as the rest. It is in fact, BOTH a Mana-tapping and a beatstick, and it costs 6, so it had synergy with a slew of cost 5 Hyperspatial Spells. Out of them the best are Geo Baribari Miranda, which with Faerie Gift, sent Ryusei Kaiser out in the 3rd turn and would decide the outcome of the match all by itself. Due to this, Geo Baribari Miranda and its alternative, were restricted. Geo Baribari Miranda's usage never decreased, however, and now it is used in Boaroaxe decks as a spammable creature along with Come On Pippi. However, it does have weaknesses; First is it does get summoning sickness, so it acts as poor invasion bait. Another one, in late game where mana is abundant, it works poorly, so it has to be sent early game for its greatest potential. But it must be noted that if a game has progressed enough with the player knowing what his opponent will do next turn and if it needs an exact amount of total untapped mana next turn including the start turn mana charge this card can serve as an effective 1 turn saver. And...To the Dragon itself! While Psychic Links are slow and clunky and thus were virtually useless, Gaial Ore Dragon was an exception. Once you have all 3 cards, you can link right off the bat and finish the opponnet right away! Enough said, this creature DID have the immense power that Psychic links would have. when it would win a battle, it would untap and return 2 shields from the opponent's shields to his hand! This means if your opponent had a lot of creatures, Gaial Ore Dragon can clear them all and devastate your opponent in one go. AND if you put Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious last or in the same turn as Prin but before her, it can attack untapped creatures too and clear the WHOLE battle zone and shield zone followed by a direct attack! It also had speed attacker and hunting but they are pointless, so it does not matter. Certainly, a World Breaker need not be mentioned. While linking it IS still hard, Last Storm Double Cross, The Super Awakened can send out all the parts in one go and when your opponent sees two of these overscale creatures, it will be the terror of the century. However, it does have some really latent weaknesses; If you don't use Last Storm, it's still difficult to awaken it, although not like the other psychic links. AND the achilles heel on it is while it has link release, just like the rest of the Psychic Super Creatures, Card Removal such as can send all the parts to the hyperspatial zone directly since the link will not exist if it would be without all of the cells and a single cell would be treated as 0. Fortunately card removal is few and far between and the most common ones are and the aformentioned Fortress Destroyer. However just watch out because it's not invincible. Anime used it against in the final duel of "Victory". The link parts also appeared in VS as well. Category:Rainbow Command Dragon Category:Red Command Dragon Category:Hunter Category:Alien Category:Psychic Super Creature Category:Psychic Creature Category:Characters Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Metagame Status:Fun Deck Category:Idol Card